Beautiful Evil
by Academy6
Summary: Explore all the amazing wonders of Chack! With...Fem!Chase! Yup Female Chase young and Jack Spicer! Just a whole bunch of drabbles. Please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Evil Chapter 1, a xiaolin showdown fanfic | FanFiction

***Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin showdown **

**Trickery-**

Chi looked around with shocked eyes.

Had Spicer really locked her in the Sphere of Yun? That insect of all people! It's terribly mortifying to say the least.

She's been stuck for hours now and Jack was going on about how awesome he was for capturing the Empress of Darkness so easily. Chi did give him credit for capturing her in the first place, but still. Jack Spicer!?

"You should count your good fortune, while it lasts." She smirk, pulling many strands of hair from over her face. Jack looked at her with angered eyes. He didn't seem to concerned though.

"Ooooooooo! I'm sooo scared!" He yelled. Chi rolled her eyes in frustration. He obviously didn't know how bad she wanted to kill him. She wouldn't give his the satisfaction of knowing that though. The thought of going to sleep crossed her mind before she thought of something even more devilish.

The Empress put her hand on the glass with a strangled moan. "The walls." She whispered. Jack stopped his rant, his red eyes glancing over to the strapped girl.

"Did you say something-"

"The walls, Spicer! They're closing in!" Jack's eyebrows rose. Before he could question this strange behavior, Chi continued. "I can't take this! Please release me! I'll do anything I swear!" She sank to the bottom and let her head rest on the glass. "I thought you were better than the rest! But no! You locked me away and took everything away from me!"

"Chi?"

He heard a loud sniffle and more moaning from the sphere. "The walls are caving in like they always do. And all you do is sit and laugh at my sorrow!"

"No! No! No! I'm sorry! I'll let you out!" When Jack released the girl, he ran over and wrapped his pale white arms around her. "Don't cry! I'm sorry-"

A dark chuckle erupted from the female villain. "Wow, Spicer. You're even dumber than you look."

**Cruel-**

_"Well if you weren't such a soulless bitch, than maybe people would actually like you!" _

Chi usually ignores harsh words people say to her. It's almost like another mental power. But these were spoken to her by her lover. He screamed it at her. Though she had said some equally as horrible things, she was the one that stormed off.

Therefore, surrendering to defeat.

She shuddered in the cold wind. She wasn't wearing anything other than her silk robe. The evil warlord didn't feel like changing at the moment. She was on her balcony and the wind blew like crazy. Being mostly reptilian didn't help either.

But she would give into another defeat to Jack Spicer.

"Chi?" A soft and tearful voice asked. She purposely ignored him. "Babe, listen-"

"Don't tell me what to do, worm."

"...please forgive me! I'm sorry for what I said! And not just because I don't want you to kill me but because it wasn't right." Chi hadn't been paying enough attention to know Spicer was behind her. That was until soft arms wrapped around her thin waist. She turned in his arms so her hold body was facing him. She closed her eyes.

"Do you love me Spicer?" She questioned. Jack gasped in surprise. He pulled her into his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"More than anything on Earth. I'm sorry for being such an asshole." After a long moment, Chi wrapped her arms around his neck, silently replying to her lover.

**Trust- **

Jack typed madly away at his computer. The bright screen had been the only thing that had illuminated his lab for hours, so when the over head light turned on, he squinted.

The teen didn't have to turn to know who was standing at the door. "Spicer."

"Chi." He replied. Chi's demonic voice brought shivers up his spine.

There was a deep sigh and Chi walked up behind him, resting a warm hand on his shoulder. "Jack." That time it was an order.

"What." He growled. Her hand tightened.

"Listen Spicer," she bit her lip. "I doesn't matter what you saw or heard. I was not..."canoodling" with the mailman-"

"Well it sure looked like you were!" Jack stood and walked away. Chi followed him with her eyes. "With your little robe and hands all over him! Ugh!" Jack threw whatever he had in his hands on the floor.

"I fell, you idiot! He was just trying to push me away! If you hadn't had your stupid toys all over the place I wouldn't have fallen in the first place!" She screamed. Spicer blushed and sighed, finally understanding. "How dare you _accuse_ me so quickly. I would never do anything like that to you. I thought you trusted me."

She turned, intent on leaving before he could say anything. But something grabbed the end of her robe. She looked down to see Jack clutching onto her with an embarrassed frown. She smirked and petted his bright red hair. "Hm. Stop sniveling Spicer. It isn't attractive."

***Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold-**

Jack shivered in his jacket. He stared at the empress that was shivering twice as loud on the other side of the cave. "Uh, Chi?"

"What is it worm." She gasped roughly. Jack, still mildly terrified of his master's mood, spoke cautiously. He was the one that got them stuck in the awful cave of death a frozen horror. So the boy knew that one wrong word could get him killed.

He still wanted to ask though. "Why don't you come sit over here with me? It might make you warmer-"

"Why?" She growled. "Because YOU are a worthless insect. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

Jack nodded, burying his face in his coat. Minutes later, he heard something move. But he didn't look up. He did though when he felt something or someone sit next to him. He rose an eyebrow at the princess of darkness. She just scoffed.

"You obviously were cold since you wanted me to sit next to you. I can't have you dying just yet." She was still shivering and Jack almost smiled.

"Okay."

Chi rested her head against Jack's shoulder. She buried her face into his warm jacket and shook her head every so often to stay awake. "Please don't go to sleep." Jack whispered many times to her. She just nodded and snuggled closer.

"Are your cats coming?"

"Yes." She whispered. "They should be here any moment now."

"Awesome." Jack glanced down at the woman curled into him. Taking a chance, Jack opened his jacket and wrapped the other side over his master. Chi rested her head on his chest without second thought. Jack would've squealed at how cool this was but instead, he just put his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't do that Spicer."

"Yes, Ma'am."

**Family-**

Mrs. Spicer looked at Chi with happy eyes. "Oh my goodness! You're beautiful!" She exclaimed. Chi smiled at Jack's mom with a uncomfortable expression. That didn't keep the other women from grabbing Chi by the shoulders and hugging her.

Chi patted her back. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"But not as amazing it is to meet you! I've been waiting for Jack to finally meet someone and here you are! Oh my goodness, I'm going to get some food for us to snack on." As she ran of Chi turned to look at an equally as happy Mr. Spicer.

"Hello, sir." She put out an hand to greet him. He quickly shook it.

"Nice to meet you ma'am!" He winked at Jack. "You really are pretty." Chi kept herself from sighing at the comment she's heard so many times in her lifetime. She wasn't in anything special. Just a blue blouse and a black skirt. Hm. Maybe it was her smile.

"Thank you. Jack talks about you a lot." She looked over to her beet red lover. A chuckle escaped her lips when he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Spicer looked nice in his red T-shirt and tight jeans. Horribly uncomfortable, but nice.

"Yeah well-"

"Okay, Chi, why don't you help Judy in the kitchen." He quietly commanded. Chi would have scowled but she wanted to make a good impression. She walked toward the direction of the kitchen. Jack was surprised Chi didn't attempt to kill the old man. He kinda wished she did, not ready for the conversation to come.

"So," he dad started. "That's Chi? That evilest super villain in the galaxy?"

Jack nodded.

"Hm. Well then, you make sure to show her who's boss then. She didn't seem to complicated to control a couple seconds ago but if you say so." Jack's eyes widened. Before he could retaliate on Chi's behave, his father continued with a laugh. "And here I thought you were queer!"

Jack's lips formed a tight line. "Technically I'm bi but-"

"Well not anymore!" His dad's laugh started to annoy him so he went to the kitchen. When he walked in he couldn't help but smile. As his mother took the dough and rolled it into balls, Chi took the bits she had and shoved them in her mouth. When his mom went to reach for more, she was all out.

"Wow! I usually have more when I use that much flour! Hmm. I must've miscalculated." Chi shrugged. His mom ran back over to the fridge to grab the ingredients she put away. Jack took a seat next to Chi at the table.

"Shame." He whispered. Chi just pulled him into a chocolate chip cookie dough kiss.

**Sleep- **

The princess of darkness smiled at her sleeping lover. They were currently in bed in the early times of morning. Jack was obviously asleep but Chi didn't dare wake him up.

He crinkled his nose a couple times, shifted when her hair moved on his face. But he never awoke. Chi was grateful for that. He's so peaceful when he's asleep, she didn't want to disrupt him. His lips were parted for air and he breathed quietly. The blanket covered his whole body except for his face. He was cuddling on her chest contently.

She bought him closer to herself by gently wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. The girl kissed his forehead affectionately. "I love you, Jack."

The boy moved around a tiny bit. "Mmm. Loveyoutoo." He words slurred together and she laughed.

Jack snuck into the bedroom around one o'clock in the morning. The lights were off so Jack assumed Chi was possibly in the bathroom. He smiled and walked over to the bed quietly. When he pulled the blanket back, he gasped at the sight of his master.

Chi was sound asleep and reaching for the blanket that moved. He put the blanket back on his sleeping beauty and kneeled next to her. Before he could do anything, Chi's eyes opened slowly and she frowned. "Stop staring and get in bed." He words were clear and to the point.

He laughed and lied down next to her moments after.

***Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watching-**

Chi applied her armor slowly and laughed when she turned to see Spicer's giant red eyes staring.

Most didn't believe Jack when he said that there wasn't a moment when Chi wasn't extremely sexy. But the way she let each hand linger when she put on her body armor. Her finger brushing the tan skin and the way she allowed her hair to cover her chest as she stepped into the armor for her legs.

"Mmm." She moaned. Jack looked up to her smirking face after that. "Like what you see?"

Oh yeah. Strip teases may be awesome, but even putting clothes _on_ is attractive when Chi does it.

**Hearts-**

"Chi!" Chi rolled her eyes at the loud exclamation of her name. She turned to her excited consort, closing the book in her hand as she did.

"What." She smiled. He ran over and stood in front of her chair.

"Guess what I did!"

"What, Spicer, did you do now."

"I got a Wu!" Her eyebrows rose at the statement.

"Really?" She questioned. Jack nodded happily and took out a heart shaped necklace. Chi scowled.

"That's not a Wu and you know it."

"Yeah, but it's the only way I could've gotten your attention. Happy Valentine's day, babe!" He cheered. The red head walked behind her and held the red heart necklace to her neck. "I love this color on you."

Chi smiled and looked up to him. "Thank you, Jack." She replied as he placed the jewelry around her.

**Grapes-**

Chi petted Jack's bright hair and held a vine of grapes over his mouth. The boy only moaned and he picked one off with his teeth. Her delicate fingers traced the side of his face eagerly. "Feeling better?"

"Mmmmm." Was all Jack could reply with. He'd come in minutes ago with bruises and cuts all over him. Since then, Chi has given him a full body massage and let the teen rest his head on her lap.

She's been feeding him a variety of fruits now that he seems to be completely relaxed.

"Good." Her voice purred in his ear.

"God, Chi! Have you ever considered being a therapist?"

Chi quickly shook her head. "I see no reason why I ever would."

"Hm. I just ask because," the boy looked into her beautiful eyes. "You're fixing all of my problems." Chi rolled her eyes at another one of Jack's stupid compliments.

"Well I'm glad I can be of use." Jack snorted.

"You can always be...of use..." He questioned what he said silently to himself but was interrupted in his thoughts by a gentle kiss from his princess.

**Bath time- **

Chi sat in the warm water with a bored expression. She had called Jack in here over ten minutes ago and he still hasn't arrived. The empress was hoping she could distract him long enough to stay away from his lab. But obviously whatever he's doing is more important than answering his master.

Chi stood up and left to the boy's new "secret lab". She doesn't need clothes for the task at hand. When she arrived at her basement, Jack was running around with paper after paper in his hand.

He took a seat over his computer and looked over all of his data. _How cute_, Chi thought scornfully. She cleared her throat to get his attention. The teen didn't look up at her. "Be there in a minute. I'm in the middle of a break through."

"And I was in the middle of questioning how I should punish you. Nothing is more important than answering to your master."

Jack scoffed and continued to type. "'Kay well, I'm doing this for you. Don't get your underwear in a bunch." Chi took Jack's coat from the hook next to her and wrapped it around her naked body.

"I'm not wearing underwear." Jack's head turned to look at her. His mouth opened a bit when he saw her in his coat, her shoulders were to small so the coat hung off of her. "But do continue what you're doing. I don't want to interrupt anything that's more important than pleasing me."

The woman was gone in a flash. Jack stared at the spot where she was. He slammed his head on his keyboard angrily. Then there was a dark chuckle. "Come on, Jack. It's bath time."

***Please Review **

***Since im stupid, I posted the first chapter twice and didn't even notice. Make fun if u want. I'm too sleepy to care.**


End file.
